There is known an oil-repellent article prepared by coating scratches having a depth of 10 to 400 nm on a surface of a substrate consisting of glass, plastics, or the like so that the surface has fine streaky convexes and concaves in a predetermined direction, and then coating an oil-repellent film having a predetermined composition on the surface having the fine convexes and concaves (Patent document 1).